


Cuddles Melt The Popsicle

by OneOddKitteh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Sam, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam's hit by a curse and calls Gabriel, the archangel knows exactly what he needs. After all, what better way to melt the ice, than grace, cuddles and hot water bottles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles Melt The Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off capablemajor's tumblr post:
> 
> note to self don’t think about your otp curled up together in bed, legs and arms all tangled together between blankets to fight off the cold and listening to the sound of rain and each other’s breathing, faces buried in tangles of hair or against the other’s chest/neck and pressing little kisses against their cheek or their shoulder or their neck and mumbling about how lucky they are to have the other because you will get feelings and then cry

Sam shivered violently, twitching against Gabriel as he tried, impossibly, to snuggle closer.

“C’mere,” Gabriel said, wrapping his arms ever tighter round Sam’s waist. “’M so sorry, I really fucked up. Shouldn’t have left you alone hunting a witch.”

The archangel’s warm body was the only thing keeping Sam from being a popsicle, and they both knew it. Whatever curse the witch had worked was something Gabriel couldn’t undo, and so he’d just snapped them straight into bed, surrounded by hot water bottles that didn’t cool down, and hugged Sam to him.

“Wasn’t your fault,” Sam muttered into Gabriel’s hair. His teeth were chattering and his words were barely understandable. “I screwed up.”

Gabriel shook his head, face buried in Sam’s neck. His legs were intertwined with Sam’s forever reaching limbs, warm feet pressed against the hunter’s shins.

“I should have been there,” he said obstinately. “I got you hurt.”

The self-blame was familiar, something Dean and Gabriel actually had in common. Sam was thankful Dean had been on a different hunt. With his boyfriend at least, Sam could reassure him properly, despite being unable to talk properly. Without his words, Sam relied on the soft press of his lips into golden silk strands and a hand running up and down the archangel’s spine. There was a mumble of argument at Gabriel’s silliness, but Sam was too tired to follow it up. His eyes kept slipping shut. They were wrenched open at a strange sensation against his throat.

Gabriel mouthed at the damp skin of Sam’s neck. Sam was sweating, his body reacting to the heat around him despite the cold surrounding his soul. He shivered yet again, the cold and the slide of Gabriel’s tongue against his neck sending prickles down his spine.

“Can’t sleep, Sam,” Gabriel warned him. “Stay awake with me.”

Sam grunted at him, and shoved his head down a little further into the crook of Gabriel’s neck. He had to contort a little, but his nose felt like it was about to fall off his face. Gabriel sighed, even as he moved his kisses to the underside of Sam’s jaw.

“Can’t lose you,” he said into Sam’s skin. “You’re so good to me, so good to everyone, so good. I don’t deserve you. I couldn’t get there in time when you called. I’ve had time skinny dipping in the Arctic that felt warmer than your soul felt when I arrived. I’m so sorry.”

Sam felt too heavy to even snuggle closer. Gabriel just pressed more kisses to him, wrapped himself tighter around the slowly freezing hunter, and upped the heat.

“S’not your fault,” Sam said again after a long pause. Then, “S’that rain?

It was, and they listened to the rain on the roof of the motel together, Gabriel breathing the smell of Sam’s hair.

“I’m just so lucky to have you,” Gabriel said.

Sam thought he was wrong, but he was very busy staying awake, and couldn’t tell him so.

“Love you,” Sam whispered instead. 

Gabriel smiled to himself, and heated the water bottles a degree or ten.

“Love you too, Samcicle,” he said gently.

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiction tumblr is oneoddkitteh, feel free to follow for infrequent updates and an easy way to find my new fics!


End file.
